Inazuma ga Hikatta
by ShinigamiDeathscytheSan
Summary: Duo gets a call for a mission:something terrible has happened at the Preventers headquarters and he has to find out who did it.A fire has burned almost half of the base;only something's a little off, no one died in the flames.They were all electrocuted.
1. Fire and Lightning

**so, i got inspiration for this fic the other day, and i worked on the plot, and wrote the first chapter! and yes, this is a Gundam Wing - Darker Than BLACK crossover fic. this takes place after the GW series and i guess in the first half of season one of dtB. **

**and the story title roughly means **'Lightning Shined'** so, everything in this story is going to kinda have a theme of lightning, like all the chapter titles and i'll be using that word, and words that have to do with it a lot. :D my english teacher would call that a motif XD**

**anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Inazuma ga Hikatta

Chapter 1

Fire and Lightning

It was early Tuesday morning when I received a call from Sally Po with news of a mission. Used to sleeping in for at least four more hours, I groggily answered my cell phone.

"Yeh? What is it…? And can it wait a few hours?" I asked, still half-asleep.

"_Sorry to wake you, Maxwell,"_ I could hear the smirk in her voice, _"but I need you here as soon as possible. Something quite serious has happened."_

I was fully awake in an instant, "What? What happened?!"

"_There seems to have been a fire at the Preventer headquarters. None of the higher ups were harmed, but several guards and soldiers are dead-"_

"How many people died in the fire?" I asked, already up and out of bed.

"_No one died in the fire—"_

"Then how--?"

"_Please, Maxwell, just let me finish. Of the corpses that we could salvage, every single one of them died from electrocution," _explained Sally, _"It's safe to assume that the fire was caused by electricity as well. However, whoever did it, got out before they got caught in the flames. Not to mention, the fire itself must've been accidental, because the culprit was undoubtedly targeting the more important people, like you pilots."_

"I see," I said, quite serious. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"_Alright. Thank you Maxwell."_

I placed my phone on the bed and went to shower and get dressed. As I went downstairs in the safe-house, I sighed quietly; all the other pilots were away on missions, and it got quite lonely without them around.

I quickly drove to the Preventer headquarters and ran to where Sally and the others were gathered.

"Whoa, this place got trashed," I commented, taking in the scorch marks around the doorways and shattered windows of the building.

Sally nodded, "Yes. And I'd like you to investigate who our culprit is."

"Okay… So, is my office still intact, or do I get to go home?" I asked with a smirk.

She glared at me sarcastically, "Yes, Maxwell, your office is still intact. You know what to do."

I sighed heavily, "Yes ma'am…"

--

Once in the office I shared with the other Gundam pilots, I shrugged off my Preventer jacket and loosened my tie; it was time to get working.

I logged onto my computer and clicked on the security camera feeds. I opened up the video from the camera that was in one of the hallways that burnt down, and rewound to about half an hour before it went offline. I hit Play.

For the first few minutes, everything seemed normal. The night guards were doing their normal rounds, walking slowly up and down the dimly lit halls. About ten minutes into the video, there was a flash of light around the corner at the end of the hall. A strangled cry accompanied said light.

Alerted by the noise and sound, the two soldiers in the hall rushed to the end of the corridor, guns raised. They never made it around the corner.

Not even a handful of seconds had passed after the flash of light when a figure cloaked completely in black rounded the corner. In a panic, the two guards shot at him, but the bullets simply bounced off the figure's onyx trench coat.

With lightning-fast reflexes, the figure launched some sort of dagger at one of the guards. I could just make out a wire at the end of the knife, leading to the figure's gloved hand.

The dagger lodged itself in the soldier's chest, piercing the bulletproof vest I knew he was wearing. Then, somehow, the guard began to convulse, visible electricity coursing through his body.

The second guard looked at the other in shock, then turned back to the onyx figure. However, before he could even fire any useless bullets, the figure was already in front of him.

The black-clad man grabbed the guard's head with his gloved hand, and instantly, the soldier was electrocuted. I nearly cringed as his stiff body fell.

A moment later, the onyx figure pulled back the wire and dagger. He then bolted out of view, passing the camera and leaving the video feed.

_Damn… I've never seen anything like that…! There's no was he was using a taser, or a shock prod, or even an XREP! How the hell could he do that…? _I thought, hand on my chin. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he was generating the electricity himself, but that's not even possible!_

Reaching for the mouse, I rewound the video back to when the figure was about to electrocute the second guard. I zoomed in on him and leaned closer to the computer screen, waiting impatiently as the program raised the video quality.

I stared at the close up of the black figure; I could clearly see that he was wearing a white mask. The two black marks for eyes stared emptily at nothing and everything, while the reddish mouth smirked and grimaced with malicious intent. There was a violet bolt of lightning over the right eye, completing the mask.

I pressed Play and then paused it just as the man was electrocuting the guard. My eyes widened.

Somehow, I didn't notice it before. The figure was glowing with a bright, pale blue aura and reddish light was visible at the eyes of the mask. Last time I checked, humans didn't glow, and that meant…

This man, or whatever it was, wasn't human.

--

I picked up my cell phone, quickly dialing Sally's number; she picked up on the first ring.

"_Yes, Maxwell? Did you find out who did it?"_ she asked.

"I don't know exactly who this dude is, but I've got him on video, and you won't believe how he killed these guys! He electrocuted them, but without any electric weapons, just his bare hands!" I explained briefly.

"_What?! That… that's not possible!"_

"Obviously it is, because there's no way this guy was using anything that gives off an electric current. And even if he was, it wouldn't be strong enough to give off a lethal current, right?" I said, staring at the masked man on the screen.

"_Yes, I guess you're right. Well, Maxwell, just keep searching the video feeds and try to find out the source of the fire. Maybe that will give us a few hints of our culprit's true identity," _instructed Sally.

"Gotcha."

I hung up and continued to scan the security files. I followed the masked figure through each view of the cameras until I finally found it; the source of the fire.

The masked figure had alerted many guards by now, and was surrounded by at least a dozen soldiers.

I leaned closer to the screen, as if watching a good movie, as the scene played out.

The masked man put his arms up, blocking his face as the guards fired their rifles at him. All the bullets were deflected.

Before any of the guards could react, the black figure shot forward. Electrified dagger in hand, he cut through three of the soldiers.

Several other guards shot at the masked man, but this time all their bullets were dodged.

My eyes widened slightly as the shots hit some sort of control panel on the wall at the end of the hall. The panel burst into flames, the fire spreading to the ceiling and interior of the wall itself.

While the soldiers were standing shocked at their horrible mistake, the onyx figure took the opening to electrocute them all and make his escape.

As the last guard fell, the masked man bolted in the direction from which he came. He knew his chance was gone, and that he had to get out before he was caught up in the flames.

Not a moment later, fire engulfed the camera and the video feed went black.

I leaned back in my chair, arms crossed. _Who the hell is this guy? I can understand his lightning-fast reflexes, but actually generating the power of lightning itself? There's no way in hell…_

I sighed heavily and picked up my phone, dialing Sally's number yet again.

Before she could even speak, I quickly began to explain what I found, "The fire wasn't started by electricity. That masked dude that killed all those guards got surrounded by at least a dozen soldiers, but he dodged the bullets and the shots ended up hitting some control panel on the wall and that's what started the fire. That dude killed the guards and then bolted outta there," I said in a rush.

"_Maxwell, calm down! But are you sure that's what happened?" _she asked, slightly surprised at my sudden outburst.

"Yes, I'm sure; I saw it on the security cameras!"

"_Well, thank you Maxwell. Is there any way you can figure out this masked man's true identity?"_

"No, I don't think so. Unless he comes back, we'll never know who did it," I sighed.

"_Well, considering that none of the higher-ups died last night, our culprit will most likely be returning tonight," _she said smugly.

"So soon? Well, I would do the same thing, but so soon?!"

"_Yes, I'm sure of it. Maxwell, I'd like you to stand guard tonight. If anyone, I can trust you to be able to hold your own against a maniac like this man. And try to do your best to capture him alive, ok?" _instructed Sally, making an end to the conversation.

"Alright. But can I go home until then? I'm still missing a lot of sleep from your little wakeup call this morning," I feigned a yawn.

"_I guess so. But be back here and ready by nightfall, okay?"_

"No problem!" I said a little too enthusiastically before hanging up.

As soon as I snapped the little phone shut, there was a light, almost hesitant knock on the door.

"Come in," I said half-heartedly, logging out of my computer.

The door opened to reveal a man a few years older than me with disheveled black hair and a sheepish grin.

"Um, excuse me, is this Heero Yuy's office?" he asked nervously, looking at me with inky blue eyes.

I sat up straight, "Yeah it is. He's on a mission right now, so what do you want?"

"Oh, sorry, I was just supposed to give him these files from his last mission… could you make sure he gets them when he comes back?" he asked, handing me a small stack of papers.

"Sure," I smiled. "…Oh, and are you new here? I haven't seen you around before."

He nodded, still smiling sheepishly, "Yes, I am."

I reached out to shake his hand, smirking, "Nice to meet you, I'm Duo Maxwell, one of the five Gundam pilots, and definitely the best."

He returned the gesture, "I'm Li Shenshung. Nice to meet you too."

* * *

**fufufu and we all know who Li-kun really is, dont we? haha :D**

**until next time... although i dont know when that will be... DX**


	2. Violet Lightning

**so! sorry i havent updated this all week XD i actually finished this chapter a few days ago, just i was too lazy to type it... **

**and yeah, i decided to switch off between POVs in each chapter. so ch 1 is in Duo's POV, and then ch2 is ch1 in Hei's POV, that way you can get more about what's going on. so ch3 will be back in duo's POV. **

**oh, and idk if i'll be updating this as often as i did with Ethereal Life, cuz i dont really have any plans for this yet. so, i'll just be winging it for the timebeing. **

**also, i'm working on an alternate ending to Ethereal Life for anyone who cares. i'm really into it, so it should be up eventually. :D**

* * *

Chapter 2

Violet Lightning

(Hei POV)

I didn't know what these people had done, or who they even were. But I had orders to kill them. I had to kill them all.

Mao had promised me that he would fill me in about the backgrounds of these people as soon as he could, but all I could do now was ready myself for the mission.

Huang had given me the general description of my five targets: one had a very stoic demeanor and disheveled brown hair; another was very loud and wore his hair in a braid that reached past his waist. The third target had light brown hair and very long bangs; he was the tallest of the five. The next had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, while the last had an overbearing sense of justice and wore his black hair pulled back into a small ponytail.

I had no names to accompany these mental pictures, but something told me I didn't really need any more details on who they were.

I stood on the very edge of the property of the base I was to infiltrate. I had already applied for a job there and now it was time to search the place and alert my targets to my presence.

Normally, as the Black Reaper, I worked in stealth, but it made more sense to do things out in the open for once. I actually intended to get caught on video.

And so, I made sure the coast was clear and then bolted to the closest building. Walking along the wall, I found a door with a key-code lock. Perfect.

Sending a slight electric current through the computerized lock, I pulled open the door. I was in.

I ran down the dim hall and rounded the first corner. I nearly ran into a guard, stopping short.

"Who the hell…?" the guard raised his gun at me, but before he could so much as remove the safety, I had already electrocuted him.

I continued on my way, electrocuting every soldier that crossed my path.

I eventually came to a hall with two guards. They shot at me, but my coat protected me from the bullets, like always.

I lobbed one of my daggers at the soldier farthest from me, sending a lethal electric current through the wire. He was dead in an instant.

Next, the other guard turned to face me in shock. I was in front of him before he could even raise his gun. I grabbed his head with my gloved hand and let the electricity run, leaving yet another guard dead by my power.

I bolted down the hall again, sending at least ten more guards to the afterlife as I went. I was sure, even if I didn't find any of my targets, that doing this would alert them all to the fact that I wanted someone dead.

I continued to run down the halls, finally coming to a stop as I found myself surrounded by a dozen soldiers.

This time, however, they were ready for me, guns raised. My arms shot up, protecting myself from the barrage of bullets.

The impact still hurt, but it was nothing compared to the pain of actually getting a bullet through your chest, I'm sure.

In the next moment, I took my dagger and bolted forward, cutting through the guards with lightning speed.

The remaining soldiers all shot at me again, but I dodged, ducking down.

I heard a small explosion behind me and turned to see what the stray bullets had hit.

"Shit!" I cussed. The bullets had blown up a control panel on the wall, starting a fire. I had to get out of here.

While the guards were still shocked by their own mistake, I bolted towards them. I electrocuted every last soldier before leaving the headquarters the way I came.

At least now, they would certainly notice what I had done.

I ran from the Preventers base, making sure not to get caught in all the commotion.

I made my way back to where I was staying for the time being. I undressed and collapsed into my bed; I had work tomorrow.

--

I walked into the Preventers headquarters. Only now, it was not as Hei the Black Reaper, it was as Li Shenshung. Completely… _inconspicuous._

I headed into the office; my job here was simply filing papers and running errands, nothing too important.

Around midday, I was told that I had to deliver a file to someone named Heero Yuy. The papers said something about a previous mission, so I figured that thie person was one of the higher-ups here.

I asked around a bit, trying to locate the location of this person's office. Finally, I found it.

Acting shy as always, I knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in," said a loud voice from within.

I opened the door to reveal a man a few years younger than me with disheveled brown hair that was tied back into a very long braid, and a grin that said 'trouble maker.'

"Um, excuse me, is this Heero Yuy's office?" I asked, feigning nervousness; he looked at me with bright, violet eyes.

He sat up straight, "Yeah it is. He's on a mission right now, so what do you want?"

"Oh, sorry, I was just supposed to give him these files from his last mission… could you make sure he gets them when he comes back?" I asked, handing him the small stack of papers.

"Sure," he smiled, "…Oh, and are you new here? I haven't seen you around before."

I nodded, still smiling sheepishly, "Yes, I am."

He reached out to shake my hand, smirking, "Nice to meet you, I'm Duo Maxwell, one of the five Gundam pilots and definitely the best."

I returned the gesture, "I'm Li Shenshung. Nice to meet you."

I smiled at Duo before turning and leaving the office. As I walked down the halls, I thought about the man I had just met.

He definitely fit the description of one of my targets. Was he really who I was after? I hoped not…

* * *

**well, until next time! **

**oh and michelle (Hei) HEY!! XD oh, and no electrocuting people okay? not until its dark out... and then i'll join you with my Deathscythe XD we'll go get quatre and go blow up some colonies, it'll be fun XD**


End file.
